


Maria Calavera (Young) - Arrested!

by Person_Who_Exists



Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [34]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Bondage, Collars, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frisking, Gang Rape, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Heroine Framed, Impregnation, Kissing, Leg Irons, MILFs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Police, Pregnant Sex, Prison, Prison Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Ring gag, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_Who_Exists/pseuds/Person_Who_Exists
Summary: Thanks to Pietro's experimental cryo-healing, Maria Calavera recovers her eyes after her battle with Tock. However, the process takes a few decades, leading her to remerge in modern day with the same busty body she had in her prime, ready to jump back into being a huntress.Unfortunately for Maria, her first mission takes her to the Malachite-syndicate-controlled Menagerie, where she runs afoul of one of June Malachite Arc's schemes. Soon, The Grimm Reaper finds herself slapped in handcuffs and convicted of a crime she didn't commit, sentenced to be the breeding slave of the island's underboss, Jaune Arc.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Maria Calavera, Maria Calavera/Original Male Character(s)
Series: RWBY: Huntresses Arrested [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839919
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	Maria Calavera (Young) - Arrested!

Maria Calavera had been away from the world for a long time. The gorgeous silver-eyed huntress had been ambushed by a crocodile faunus and her goons while out on a hunt, and even though she’d managed to win the battle, she’d lost her signature eyes. Without them, the legendary Grimm Reaper was crippled.

Fortunately, her friend Pietro Polendina was a genius mad scientist. His experimental cryo-freeze healing successfully restored Maria’s mystical eyes to their full vitality. Only problem was, the buxom huntress had had to be frozen for decades to do it. When she’d woken up, Pietro had been an old man in a sci-fi wheelchair and had a flying robot daughter.

The Grimm Reaper would admit she was a bit startled by the sudden step into the future. Scrolls, robot soldiers, that Schnee Dust Company startup suddenly being an enormous megacorp (knew she should have bought stock in that!), from her point of view it was all insane! When Remnant had changed so much, where did she fit into all of it?

Of course, Maria was also tough as nails and quickly smacked herself for thinking such worrisome thoughts. She was a huntress. She would always be a huntress, no matter how far into the future she was. That was her place.

Besides, since she hadn’t gotten there the long way round, she hadn’t aged a day since her battle with Tock. Biologically, she was still in her late-20s-early-30s, with voluptuous hips, lustrous bronze skin, and a rack that had turned more heads at the Huntsmen Exam than her skills. The new Remnant was hers to enjoy!

So, she got to work. As a thank you for restoring her eyes, she’d let Pietro choose her next job. Which had brought her to Menagerie, the faunus island that still wasn’t a kingdom for some reason. Two Atlas Ace Ops had disappeared and Pietro had been trying to track them down. For some reason, even though the kingdom was on lockdown, his sources all put them on the faunus island.

A little stealth, a few knocked out guards, and she’d successfully infiltrated the island. Seven decades and she still had it.

Though, it may have helped that Kuo Kuana had been in the midst of a celebration. Apparently, the Chieftain Ghira Belladonna had just returned from leading an expedition against some terrorist group called the White Fang. There was supposed to be some big ceremony at the State Manor with him taking back stewardship of the island from his wife Acting Chief Kali Belladonna and, strangely enough, a human. Senior Security Minister Jaune Arc.

Nice to see diversity progressing.

Though from what she’d heard from the rumor mill, and plenty of research into the backlogs of _The Kuo Kuana Herald_ , Mr. Arc was also the proud owner of the convicted rogue huntresses Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne. Evidently, the kingdoms had actually passed those ridiculous Rogue Huntress Laws to try to terrify huntsmen and huntresses into staying within the law despite their immense power. And made them flexible enough that terrorists like Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola could also be thrown in chains if the government felt like it. Granted… terrorists.

Still, looking up the details of the trial, Maria was easily able to see that something wasn’t right at least with the Ace Ops’ conviction. Lawyers not following procedure, obvious arguments being ignored. Both huntresses had claimed to have no idea how they ended up on the island. Pietro had shown her General Ironwood’s records and there was no sign of the espionage mission the pair had been convicted of from that end (the Mole Grimm believing crackpot had been livid when they’d disappeared from Atlas).

Something corrupt and evil was going on in this city. And she’d need official help if she was going to stop it.

Thus, Maria had found herself sneaking through the halls of the Belladonna Manor just before the transfer ceremony looking for Chief Ghira. She may have entered the country illegally, but she’d heard respectable things about the panther faunus. With any luck, she’d be able to get his help figuring out this conspiracy.

Unfortunately, when she found him, the poor man was lying in the middle of a back room in a puddle of his own blood.

“Oh my gods!” Maria exclaimed. She rushed over and slammed her hands over his wounds in an attempt to stop the bleeding. But it was no use. He was gone.

A camera flash startled the huntress, her silver eyes zipping over to the room’s entrance. Standing there, taking pictures of Maria kneeling over Ghira’s corpse, was a short Menagerie Guard woman with pink and brown eyes. She smirked smugly and flapped a mocking wave at her.

Maria shot to her feet, snarling at the uniformed midget as she raised her scythes. “Who the fuck are you, you little shit—”

“Officer Neo!” a voice sounded from down the hall. “We got your distress call! What’s—Chieftain Ghira!”

An entire squad of Menagerie Guardsmen, led by Minister Jaune and Captain Saber Rodentia themselves, rushed in from the hall. All of them gasped at the sight of Ghira’s corpse, the entire security force freezing for a moment at the realization that their beloved chieftain was gone.

Unfortunately, right after that moment, they turned their gazes onto Maria, their faces marred with livid fury.

“Get her,” Jaune growled.

The dozens of faunus instantly obeyed.

Realizing that she’d been framed, The Grimm Reaper knew that they wouldn’t listen to anything she had to say and made to defend herself. Maria was the greatest huntress of her era and she fought like it. Even when that Neo girl tried to sneak up on her from the side, she battered her away with her Preflexes without breaking stride. The entire squad fell upon her a dozen times over and a dozen times over, she tossed them aside.

Even still, she could not break them, not the least of which because Jaune Arc’s aura simply would not shatter no matter how superior her combat technique was. His men were bolstered by his persistence and not even the greatest fighter on Remnant could hold off such numbers forever.

The battle took nearly twenty minutes and traversed across the house to the master bedroom. But by the end of it, Maria’s scythes had been tossed aside and The Grimm Reaper herself was pinned to the floor by a trio of guardsmen.

The huntress thrashed against their firm grip until Captain Rodentia marched over and stomped his foot on her chest, smushing her bountiful bust against the cool polished hardwood. The silver-eyed woman gasped as pain shot through her pert nipples, the other police officers seizing the moment of weakness to twist her arms behind her back and secure her warm wrists in the grip of cold metal shackles. Maria gasped as handcuffs pinched her smooth skin with a sharp _click_.

“Maria Calavera,” Jaune said, reading off the huntress license Pietro had modified in her scroll before fixing the Mistral woman with a scathing glare. “Ms. Calavera, you’re under arrest for the murder of Chieftain Ghira Belladonna. And by every god on Remnant, I will make sure you pay for your crime in full.”

“You’ve got it all wrong! I didn’t kill him! I’m innocent! _Innocent_!” Maria frantically wailed. “It was that girl! The girl with the— _pimmmhhhh!!_ ”

Her reveal was cut off when the actual assassin dove in and slammed a bright red ballgag between her lips. The silver-eyed huntress could only let out her muffled screams as Captain Rodentia pulled the black leather straps around her head and latched it tight enough to press into her dusty flesh.

“Thank you for shutting her up, Neo. Seems mom’s recommendation was well earned,” Jaune said. He turned to the members of the Menagerie Guard. “Get this criminal whore out of here. We’ve got a lot to explain to the public and Kali needs to be told first—”

“There’s no need, Jaune. I know.”

The blond’s back suddenly straightened. Every Menagerie Guard that wasn’t pinning Maria down immediately snapped to attention.

“Lady Kali,” Captain Rodentia said. “Ma’am, I am so sorry for—”

The mature, voluptuous cat faunus silenced the policeman with a hand as she strode into the room. She knelt down in front of Maria, her hand shooting out to snatch the handcuffed huntress by the chin. The gagged woman’s eyes widened, her constant thrashing quelled by the sheer disdain in the Acting Chief’s eyes.

“You’re sure it was her?” Kali inquired.

“Neo caught her in the act,” Jaune replied, the multicolored assassin handing him her scroll with the pictures framing Maria for the crime. “It was her.”

A rush of anger flared out of Kali’s nostrils, her amber eyes blaring into Maria’s crumbling silver orbs.

“Have I ever told you my semblance, Jaune?” the cat faunus asked. “It’s not much use for combat, but it allows me to glimpse what a person fears most.”

Maria’s brow furrowed. Sensing fear? Did that mean that the widow had seen The Grimm Reaper’s fear of being falsely arrested for her husband’s assassination? That whatever conspiracy that had convicted the Ace Ops and killed Ghira would see her sent to prison as well? Was it possible that she’d be saved by such a miracle?

“Fetch a blindfold,” Kali commanded. “Strip this bitch and let her have it. I see no reason to wait for her day in court after what she’s done.”

Maria’s hopes plunged. So much for that hope. But then, why had the cat faunus mentioned her semblance? And what could the legendary huntress possibly fear more than being sent to prison for a crime she didn’t commit?

One of guards ran off to fulfill Kali’s request and the rest go to work relieving The Grimm Reaper of her clothes. Maria squealed as the knots of her waist-cincher were undone and the dark fabric pulled away. Before long, her long blue tunic and teal skirt were yanked away entirely, exposing the Mistralian woman’s lustrous mocha skin to the horde of police officers. They tore off her brown leather boots and slapped a set of heavy metal leg irons around her ankles.

Now fully naked save for her chains, Maria found herself nervously glancing away from the policemen who’d taken her into custody. The normally confident huntress hadn’t thought much of going without underwear in the scorching Menagerie climate, but now she wished she’d worn panties and a bra. They would have been removed just as quickly, but maybe the extra layer would have allowed her to feel less vulnerable, at least for a bit.

Soon, the guard who’d gone off for the blindfold returned and handed the cloth to Kali, who smirked at the arrested huntress. She wrapped the black fabric around Maria’s eyes and The Grimm Reaper saw only darkness.

Immediately, her heart began to hammer in her chest, her breathing growing quick against her smooth scarlet ballgag. This blackness… this _blindness_ … this was what she feared most, the most instinctual terror engraved in her subconscious. Memories of the aftermath of her battle with Tock fluttered through her mind, of that horrible period when she’d wandered through the wilderness that had once been so familiar, surviving on her semblance until she’d found Pietro. Now, even with her silver eyes healed, she was trapped in darkness, forced to rely on what she felt.

And she felt a pair of coarse hands grip her handcuffed wrists as a bulbous tip poked at the entrance of her pussy.

Maria had no idea which guard it was, but she wailed all the same as the policeman speared his dick deep into her cunt. The fearsome Grimm Reaper squealed into her ballgag, more helpless than she’d ever been against Tock as her captor vicious pillaged her sacred cavern. Blindfolded and bound, the arrested huntress could only whimper as she was raped like a common criminal, her pussy slowly getting wetter as she was fucked doggystyle into the floor.

But the Menagerie Guard didn’t plan to be so merciful to their chieftain’s assassin. Maria’s handcuffed arms were yanked upward, pulling the chained woman to her knees. So lost in her blindness and the pounding of her arresting officer’s pelvis against her bubbly brown asscheeks, the criminal slut barely noticed as her ballgag was ripped from her mouth and replaced by a freezing metal ring gag between her lips.

Another policeman quickly came forward and wrapped his rough hands around Maria’s soft mocha breasts, his fingers kneading and groping the captured woman’s massive bust as the meaty tip of his cock teased her vulnerable pink lips.

One of his friends grabbed hold of the huntress’s ashen hair and tugged her firmly into position. Then, the officer himself slammed his length down her gullet.

Maria gasped and gargled as the policeman sank his dick into her mouth, his thick, hefty cockhead poking at the back of her throat.

“Suck on it, human whore!” the officer commanded. “You don’t get to slack off your sentence after what you’ve done!”

Normally, whether the guy had legitimate reasons to think she was a monster or not, Maria would have reamed him out with a tongue-lashing. But clapped in irons and cowed by her blindfold, The Grimm Reaper put all that effort into another kind of ‘tongue-lashing’. Her soaking wet muscle furled out to lather her captor’s musky length is a salvo of saliva dripping licks. Her lips squeezed as tight as they could against her ring gag, desperately seeking to close her maw around the officer’s shaft.

Maria wailed as she was pounded from both ends, the policemen ravaging her from either end in their relentless fucking. And with only her sense of touch to rely on through her blindfold, the handcuffed huntress’s sensations were amplified tenfold. Every thrust through her silken pussy walls was a hammer of pleasure to her nervous system, every jab past her lips and across her tongue a shot of ecstasy.

Soon enough though, the arrested huntress’s bombshell body did its work, and the officers reached their climaxes. The one at Maria’s head pinched her dark nipples tight and yanked them forward to slam his dick past her lips, his meaty tip expunging a tide of slick, salty semen down the back of the bronze beauty’s throat. The handcuffed bombshell coughed and gargled as she barely managed to swallow the flood of cum.

The other policeman wrenched her chained wrists back and hilted his cock deep in her waiting pussy. Maria’s walls, tenderized by her ruthless hammering, eagerly accepted the faunus man’s dicks, clenching tight around his fleshy shaft as an orgasm struck like thunder within her nerves, drowning the officer’s length in her juices. The uniformed man let out a euphoric sigh as his own seed exploded within the gorgeous criminal, dousing her womb in a stream of molten hot seed.

The two men removed themselves from her holes, a pale, sticky creampie even listing out of Maria’s glistening quim. If that was all she had to go through, she might have counted herself lucky. However, Kali had ordered the entire squad to ‘let her have it’, and neither Jaune, Saber, or any of their men were willing to let the grieving widow down.

For hours, Maria screamed as an endless train of policemen fucked her across the room, waves after waves of euphoric pleasure smashing against her senses. Two by two, they railed the Mistralian beauty, one officer always stabbing into her mouth while another attacked her rear, either impaling her up her pussy or searing down her asshole. The latter especially caused Maria to squeal, as her time in the cryo-healing had reset her insides back to her virgin self. Pain, pleasure, the sheer sensation ripped through the huntress’s senses.

Over time, hounded by the terror of blindness on one side and the forced pleasure of rape on the other, the legendary Grimm Reaper gave in. Being battered between the two extremes of terror and ecstasy, she had to choose one to keep from going mad. And as a chorus of orgasms sang through her depths, she chose pleasure.

Maria’s screams transformed into decadent erotic moans as the police officers endlessly smashing through her depths, hosing her down with jets of pale, sticky semen across her face and back. The bronze bombshell eagerly sucked down on the cock spearing her mouth, her tongue eagerly lapping along its musky shaft, basking in the sensation of her asshole being impaled by the officer wrenching her handcuffed wrists back from behind.

In time, the final pair ejected their loads into the gorgeous huntress, the hot liquid pouring down her throat and through her bowels. Maria’s muscles gave out when her arresting officers released their grip, the legendary Grimm Reaper collapsing in a warm puddle of cum, her succulent mocha skin coated in a glimmering sheen of jizz.

“ _Innoceeh… Innoceeh…_ ” she mumbled through her ring gagged mouth. “ _I’m innoceeh…_ ”

“That’s enough for now,” Kali growled. “This slut’s sentence will last the rest of her life. We’ll need to pace it out to make sure it remains a punishment.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jaune snarled. “Get this criminal whore on her feet, boys.”

The guardsmen obeyed his command, grabbing the arrested huntress by her handcuffed arms and forcing her upright. Maria was still blindfolded, so she had to rely on her sense of touch through the soles of her feet to track her progress on her perp walk. First, she was marched over the polished wood of the Belladonna Manor, then she was escorted across the desert sands outside through the frantic mutterings of the crowd that had assembled for the now-canceled ceremony.

The Grimm Reaper was shoved inside a waiting police van, a thin chain threaded through the links of her handcuffs and leg irons to lock her into the vehicle. The door was slammed shut and Maria could only whimper as she was driven off to jail, another victim of the conspiracy controlling Menagerie.

* * *

Jaune felt a great sense of satisfaction gazing down on the latest issue of _The Kuo Kuana Herald_ , Maria’s mugshots front and center on the cover page reading: _Inmate 25374 – Calavera, Maria_.

“ _Calavera Convicted! Chieftain Killer Collared for Life!_ ” Jaune read off the headline, his eyes darting below to the actual article. “ _After being arrested for the assassination of Ghira Belladonna, human huntress Maria Calavera was brought to trial this past week and found guilty of murder in the first degree along with several other charges including illegal entrance to Menagerie, assaulting officers, and resisting arrest. The convicted criminal has since returned to Menagerie Women’s Correctional to await her sentencing this Friday, though as a huntress, the only legal punishment for Ms. Calavera’s crimes is a lifetime of slavery in accordance with the Rogue Huntress Laws agreed upon by all kingdoms. Newly appointed Chieftain Jaune Arc has reported that he fully intends to comply with the treaty, even taking the convicted assassin as his personal property…_ ”

“Oh, yes,” Kali moaned. The cat faunus MILF was laid out across her bed, her voluptuous naked body shuddering as her fingers were shoved into her soaking wet pussy. “That’s enough foreplay. Get over here and ravish me.”

Jaune smiled and obeyed his lover’s command, setting down the newspaper and gliding over to the bed, his dick hard and ready. Hearing about Ghira’s assassin paying for her crimes was stimulating for both of them.

You would have thought that, seeing as he had been sleeping with his wife, Jaune wouldn’t have cared much for Ghira Belladonna. But those people would have been fools. The founder of the White Fang and leader of its nonviolent days was not only Blake’s father, but a man of virtue that the young Arc found intensely admirable. Especially when he had learned that his ‘under-the-table’ affair with Kali hadn’t been nearly as illicit as he’d initially thought.

Ghira hadn’t only known that Kali was sleeping with Jaune, he’d given her explicit permission to do so. Back during their initial meetings to negotiate the Malachite Syndicate’s aid to Menagerie, he’d told his wife to get their people the food and supplies they needed no matter what it took, applauding her upon the successful deal. And when Kali had told him how much she’d enjoyed fucking Jaune, her husband had acknowledged that their respective workloads kept them from enjoying each other as much as they wished and told her to enjoy herself.

When Kali had told Jaune this shortly after Ghira had left to lead the expedition against the White Fang, his admiration of the older man had shot up to new heights. The trio had grown very close over their subsequent correspondence, even planning a threesome for when the Chieftain returned.

A threesome that would now never happen. Thanks to Maria Calavera.

Jaune hoped Neo was enjoying her night with his slaves. The enforcer his mother had sent him had earned that reward for catching Ghira’s assassin.

The blonde leaned over Kali and slid his cock up the mature widow’s drenched pussy, his lover gasping at his entrance. Jaune raised his hands and cupped her creamy breasts within his palms, gently squeezing them as his lips descending on her collarbone. He peppered the side of her neck with plentiful, loving kisses, slowly rising until he was even with her face.

He dove down and claimed her lips in a ravenous, lustful kiss, their tongues shooting out to duel over the battlefield of their mouths. Kali moaned as her lover forced her back and conquered her, his cock diving deep into her womb below.

When they finally came up for air, the pair panted mere inches from each other, red blushes coating their faces as their hot breath tickled their faces.

“When you have that bitch in your grip, when you have your cock tearing apart her whore’s pussy, think of me,” Kali huskily whispered. “She took my husband. She owes me all the children you can pop into her. But don’t make it easy for her. Make her _scream_.”

Jaune’s lips stretched into an adoring, yet vicious grin. “As my lady commands.”

He slammed his pelvis and up into the dark-haired MILF and triggered her orgasm. Her pussy expelled a tide of her warm juices over his rockhard length, her silken walls clenching tight around the shaft, easily as tight as Calavera’s had during the gangrape that accompanied the silver-eyed huntress’s arrest. Kali was aged to perfection, her cunt equal to any of the criminal sluts he’d taken as breeding slaves. It was no surprise that she drew out his own plateau of pleasure, a surging rapid of cum erupting through the cat faunus’s mature womb.

Jaune had never expected to fall in love with Blake’s mother, but he did not regret doing so. All he wished to do now was avenge her father, just like he’d avenged Pyrrha’s death at Beacon by arresting Sienna and Ilia. All the good he’d brought about since he’d joined his family’s criminal syndicate… and he was going to bring about more.

Well, not from Calavera’s perspective.

* * *

“Maria Calavera! The people of Kuo Kuana have found you _guilty_ on all charges!”

“As punishment for your crimes, Ms. Calavera, this court hereby sentences you to life in slavery! Your arresting officer has accepted the right of first claim and optioned to take you on as his personal property!”

“Take her away!”

The memories of her trial and sentencing ran through Maria’s mind as she languished in her prison cell. The Grimm Reaper had been forced to stand helpless behind the defendant’s desk in Kuo Kuana Municipal Courthouse, bound and gagged in her skintight orange prison jumpsuit. The mighty silver-eyed warrior could do nothing as she was successfully framed for murder and sentenced to a life of slavery, the crowd cheering her fall as the bailiffs bent her over the table and locked a gravity dust collar around her throat to seal her aura forever. The ace huntress was wrenched to her feet, whirled around, and marched out of the courtroom as a convicted criminal.

Returned to Menagerie Women’s Correctional, Maria had little time to stew in her rage at the hand fate had dealt her or the terror of her impotence against it. She hadn’t even entered her cell before the guards had fallen on the Mistralian woman, unzipping the latches of her prison uniform over her bust and her privates and frisking the new inmate both over and under her jumpsuit. The buxom convict could only mewl and shudder as she was forced to bend over and press her hands against the wall as her bombshell rack was squeezed and her asshole shoved full of faunus guards’ fingers.

And when they did finally tire of tormenting the arrested huntress, twisting her arms behind her back and handcuffing her wrists just above her buoyant butt, she was met with no relief upon being marched to her prison cell.

More specifically, she was met by Jaune Arc holding a black latex bondage hood.

Easily able to see where this was going, Maria had frantically tried to escape, only for the guards to restrain her terrified struggles and wrestle her behind the bars, locking her in with the man who’d arrested her. Jaune grabbed hold of her open prison jumpsuit and slammed her up against the wall, the freezing concrete pressing against her warm mocha flesh.

If she still had her aura, she could have easily fought him off. Collared and handcuffed as she was however, the greatest huntress in the world was helpless to stop her jailer from forcing the bondage hood over her head, blinding her once more as the smooth latex slid over her face.

Jaune gripped the convicted huntress’s handcuffed wrists hard, using his full weight to ram Maria into the wall. The gorgeous dark-skinned inmate shivered as his massive tip poked at her pussy lips. A moment later, he thrust inside.

Maria wailed in her glistening crimson ballgag, blind and vulnerable as her battered cunt salivated at her jailer’s brutal hammering. Between stabs of the huntsman’s cock, she yelped as he brought down his palm on her bulging derriere, her pillowy rump jiggling within her prison uniform.

“That’s it you criminal whore, scream! Scream!” Jaune roared, spanking the beautiful inmate like a disobedient schoolgirl as he plowed her gushing pussy. “Your sentence has started in full, 25374! And you are going to pay for your crimes!”

But she hadn’t done anything! She’d been framed! She wasn’t an assassin, she was a huntress!

All these years, surviving Tock, going through Pietro’s cryo-healing, and yet Maria had only ended up in a waking nightmare. Blind, bound, imprisoned, and enslaved to be raped for the rest of her days, the mighty Grimm Reaper couldn’t keep her tears from falling from her hooded silver eyes.

She’d been wrong about her place in this new Remnant. She wasn’t a huntress, not anymore. She was just a convicted criminal slut.

“ _Oh! Oh! OH!!!_ ” Maria moaned through her ballgag, giving in to the pleasure to hide from the horror. “ _Fuhck meh, mahstir! Fuhck meh! Nohck meh uhp!!!_ ”

Jaune smirked. “Don’t worry, Ms. Calavera. All of my breeding slaves have to carry my kids and your assassin’s womb is no different.”

Maria shuddered and gasped at being demeaned by the man who’d arrested her, her handcuffs jingling as his cock continued to piledrive her soaking cunt. Orgasm after orgasm bombarded her fraying nerves, her lustrous mocha body smushed even harder against the wall of her cell as her bum bounced within her skintight orange jumpsuit. The buxom inmate could only moan and spasm as she was ravaged by tidal waves of raucous ecstasy.

Jaune finally pinned her to the concrete, repositioning his spanking hand to take hold of her bondage hood covered head and smash it into the freezing stone. Maria screamed into her ballgag as his enormous cock finally unloaded its payload, searing a river of burning cum through her insides. The gorgeous convict spasmed and wailed for minutes on end as her whore’s womb was drowned in an ocean of molten semen, the arrested huntress impregnated with her jailer’s child.

When the blond huntsman finally finished cumming, he removed himself from the criminal whore’s pussy, a massive creampie pooling at her quim as the rest of the virile cream flowed down the legs of her prison uniform.

The Grimm Reaper sagged against the wall, her muscles utterly spent. Yet, even before she felt her master’s shaft plunge down her asshole, she knew she would get no rest.

She was a huntress no more, a silver-eyed warrior no more. She was a convicted criminal and breeding slave. Inmate 25374 of Menagerie Women’s Correctional. A guilty criminal slut.

Though, she couldn’t help but idly wonder who was really behind the conspiracy that had framed her and the Ace Ops. After all, someone had to have sent that Neo girl to assassinate Ghira. And even though Jaune had certainly benefited the most, being elected chief in the aftermath and publicly revealing his relationship with his predecessor’s widow, he seemed completely unaware of the dual-eyed girl’s actions.

Wait, who had he said had recommended her to him again? His… _mother_?

* * *

June Malachite Arc really had to applaud Neo. She’d hired the mute killer when she’d heard there was another huntress from Atlas tracking down the trail of those two Ace Ops she’d kidnapped and framed so that they’d become part of her son’s pen of breeding slaves. She’d expected the mercenary to just kill the scythe-wielder and be done with it, but the little gremlin had gone above and beyond.

Assassinating Ghira Belladonna and framing this Maria Calavera for the crime? Thus ensuring her discrediting, addition to Jaune's stable of breeding slaves, and her son’s ascension to official control of Menagerie? Superb situation improvisation!

Watching the latest progress video that Neo had provided, June could only grin as her son pounded Ms. Calavera into the floor of her prison cell, a fat, pregnant belly ballooning out from the mocha-skinned criminal. The convicted huntress screamed out at the bars of her cell as Jaune’s pelvis clapped against her bronze butt cheeks.

Actually, looking at the Mistralian woman now, June wondered if she might have seen Maria before. She did look somewhat to how the Malachite Arc remembered The Grimm Reaper to look when she’d met her as a little girl. But that had been decades ago. The legendary huntress would be an old lady by modern-day, if she’d hadn’t already passed on.

Besides, the thought of the grandchildren this Maria Calavera would provide her quelled any such doubts.

Grandbabies had that effect.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request from Loco and an idea by Paul O'Hara. Hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> My apologies to The_Author2k16. I am working on the Ninjas of Love request, but I hit a funk with it that I had to write something else to get around.
> 
> If you'd like to read about the events mentioned in this story about Sienna and Ilia, and Harriet and Elm getting arrested, please feel free to read 'Sienna Khan and Ilia Amitola - Arrested!' and 'Harriet Bree and Elm Ederne - Arrested!'.
> 
> The current list is:  
> \- Blake in 'Ninjas of Love' dream captured by samurai Yang and Sun  
> \- Weiss and Winter  
> \- Whiterose in Argus  
> \- Bumblebee  
> \- Summer and Raven  
> \- Willow and Kali  
> \- Harriet and Jaune Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Vacuo Saga Epilogue (Coco, Velvet, Arslan, Reese, Carmine)  
> \- Tock  
> \- Vernal  
> \- Oscar with Raven & Vernal  
> \- Weiss, Winter, & Willow  
> \- Ruby and Oscar Arrested Roleplay  
> \- Salem  
> \- Crossover experiment (Jeanne D'Arc from Fate)


End file.
